Our goal is the continued development of our systematic approach to the chemical synthesis of oligosaccharides. We plan to complete the synthesis, by solution-chemical methods, of D-Gal rho (beta, 1 yields 3) D-GlcNAc rho (Beta, 1 yields 6) D-Gal and one or two additional trisaccharides of this general structure. These trisaccharides may be useful in studies, by other workers, of the blood group I--anti-I system. A second objective is the synthesis, in collaboration with C.D. Warren of Harvard, of mannose-substituted N, N'-diacetylchitobiose derivatives suitable for elaboration into "lipid intermediates" for glycoprotein biosynthesis. Finally, we have been able to attach a differentially blocked sugar to the 3-aminopropyl groups of derivatized porous glass. We will attempt the synthesis of di- and trisaccharides with this solid-phase system.